


Ostara: Ray

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [10]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Ostara, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Solstice, Spring, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-22
Updated: 1999-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Spring awakenings for Ray.  Originally posted 3/27/98. This story is a sequel toOstara: Benny.





	Ostara: Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> (c) March 7, 1998

                 I can smell the rich earth,  
                 And see the green things  
                 Begin to poke up  
                 Through the ground.  
                 A faint scent of jasmine  
                 Perfumes the air,  
                 And I can smell the  
                 Piney scent of him. 

                 He whispers my name,  
                 Eyes bright as the sky,  
                 As he opens for me,  
                 Like a delicate flower. 

                 He is moist,  
                 And good,  
                 And clean.  
                 A fresh breath  
                 Of country air  
                 To a boy  
                 Raised in the city. 

                 I taste him,  
                 Sweet yet salty,  
                 His body sheened  
                 In sweat,  
                 His thighs trembling  
                 With need. 

                 I reach down  
                 And kiss  
                 His rosy manhood,  
                 His shaft  
                 Tall and proud,  
                 Blue veins like marble,  
                 Throbbing with desire  
                 As I swallow him whole. 

                 He cries out,  
                 The birds fluttering  
                 From the trees  
                 As I drink of him  
                 And thank the Goddess  
                 For Her bounty.  
   
                 My Mountie  
                 Is a bounty.  
   
   
 


End file.
